Monster
by TrixabelletheStrange
Summary: The story of Fenrir Greyback. Was he really a monster?


**A/N: This is quite rough, and, to be honest, not all that great. But read it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo Rowling, including my soul. Enjoy!**

I was 23 when I got bitten. I was young, I was carefree. Most importantly, I was happy. I was engaged to my Hogwarts sweetheart, and we were so happy and in love, I couldn't imagine my life without her. I had amazing friends, some from my Hogwarts days, and some from work. I was an Auror, it was my dream job, and I loved every minute of it. My life was perfect, and I thought that it would stay that way forever. But one day everything went wrong.

It was all my fault. I was stupid. I was out at the pub, and I got drunk. I was too drunk to floo or apparate. I had to walk back home alone.

I took a shortcut back through the woods. It was the biggest mistake of my entire life.

I was halfway home when I heard the howl, a horrible eerie noise that echoed through the wood. I had a wand with me; I should have done something, anything. But my reflexes were too slow. The creature came towards me at full speed, and then it pounced. I struggled, but I couldn't stop it. That thing bit me, and destroyed my life forever.

The next day I turned up at the house I shared with my beloved fiancée. I convinced her that the scars and bruising were from a pub fight, she didn't speak to me for the whole day, but she forgave me.

An entire month passed, and no one expected a thing. But then the full moon came around again. I couldn't get away. We were having a nice romantic meal, when I transformed there in our kitchen, right before her eyes. To this day I have no idea how I left without biting her. I lost myself in the woods that night, her scream of terror echoing in my ears, and when I woke up, scratched and bruised, I hoped and prayed that she would still love me.

Before I faced her I went into work, thinking they wouldn't know. Luck was not on my side. Apparently, good news travels fast. As soon as I walked into the Ministry, I noticed the shifty looks I was getting, but I did my best to ignore them. When I reached the office I was met by the Minister for Magic, who, upon my arrival, drew her wand and began to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER ENTERING THE MINISTRY? WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU ARE A FILTHY BEAST, A MONSTER, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR PRESENCE HERE! BEGONE, WOLF, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RETURNING!"

With tears in my eyes, I left, apparating to the pub, awaiting my friends' return from work. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I may have been bitten, but did that really make me so different from them? I was still human; I just changed once a month. Did that make me a bad person?

When my friends arrived at the pub, as I knew they would, I approached them hopefully, thinking that they would accept me for who I was still. How very wrong I was.

"What on earth are you doing here?" one hissed.

"You're a monster, we don't want you around," growled another.

I turned to the man I considered to be closer than a brother, my very best friend, with dread in my eyes.

"Werewolf" he spat, as though nothing could have disgusted him more.

With that, I turned and fled the pub, heading for my home, for my love. She loved me, I knew she did, and before I never would have doubted her. But now, I could only wonder if it would be enough.

I arrived home, only to find her there, blocking the door, grasping her wand. It took all of my courage to even look her in the eye, and, knowing she was my last hope, I began to speak.

"Please say you understand, say that you still love me, I need you, I can't do this without you. I can't …" I broke off, looking at her, the plea clear in my eyes.

"I … I can't" she whispered, helpless, "You're a monster, I can't love you. Just go, please; don't make this any harder than it has to be. I can't love a monster…" As she said this, there were tears in her eyes

I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. I turned and ran, words I had heard that day echoing in my ears …

"_FILTHY BEAST!" … "Werewolf"_… _"I can't love a monster" …_

I left my humanity behind that night. They called me a monster, so a monster I became.

I went for their children first, the children of the ones I called my friends. I found it hard at first, I was too sympathetic, too human. But soon I became numb to human emotions, growing my pack, building my army. I lived to inspire fear, I became the stuff of nightmares. I became unstoppable.

People will try to tell you I was born evil, that I never regret anything. But I was human once, and I regret more than you can imagine. But my biggest regret will always be that I never knew her, never knew my daughter. But my biggest regret will always be not knowing Lavender Brown, and that she will never know me. But even if she did, she wouldn't love me, wouldn't love her father.

After all, who could love Fenrir Greyback? Who could love a werewolf? Who could love a monster?

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if this is how I think it happened or not, but oh well. So tell me what you thought! Is there anything you thought I could have done better? Just one little review will tell me all I need to know. Pretty please? ~Trixy xx**


End file.
